Lincoln & Lincoln
by The 21st Century Pendragon
Summary: A US elections themed story, Lincoln Loud gets help for his essay from an unusual source - none other than the former president Abraham Lincoln.


**I know this is an uncanny subject for fan writing but I feel it is appropriate to address this issue, based on the political climate of the United States currently. And I am not even American. I just hope you will get some insights out of it because this may apply to people from other countries. No matter the results will be after the 8th of November, let us still strive for the best of the world.**

 **Hope you will enjoy this simple piece.**

* * *

It is nighttime on the 7th of November, and the nationwide tension is seen in the horizons for every American citizen. For younger people like Lincoln Loud, they are stuck witnessing the effect of the 8th's outcome. At this moment, the 11-year-old boy is doing his social studies homework, having the question: "If you were to vote for tomorrow's elections, who would you vote for? And why?" (Additional instructions are "Write it in essay form with 200 words".) Never has been a question this tense for Lincoln. He can answer other questions like who invented dynamo, or what is the chemical change of turning solid into gas, or how to solve for x in 3x – 2y = 8 if y = 8. But this takes the cake of being the most difficult question that Lincoln has ever encountered. He is really aware of the political tensions as of the moment, as he thinks this has been a polarizing election.

Dropping his face to the desk and banging it with his pencil, Lincoln groans his frustrations, "I don't who to pick. I am truly stuck at choosing a rock or a hard place. I don't who to choose. This is just…difficult." He slams his face to the wooden desk again, letting the frustrations dig deeper. He could have asked for help from his sisters, but they are not as politically inclined or aware as he is. Also, asking Lisa about this would be like listening to a political science professor who spouts out theories with no casual interest.

Lincoln shares his sentiments to the readers, "You know, essays tend to be a nail to the brain for us, especially with a topic like the elections. If there is something that can come out of my head. No wait. Scratch that! If there is something good that this election period brings…"

To seek inspiration, Lincoln flips a US history book and stops by the part where the story of 16th president Abraham Lincoln is highlighted. Besides the namesake in his name, he is amused of Abe's important contributions to the country, in spite of his multiple failures. No doubt he is lauded as America's greatest president.

"Oh, Abraham Lincoln, if this year's candidates were as great as you are, I would not have a problem," Lincoln utters his acclaim for Abraham Lincoln, "If only you were alive at this time, we would be glad and relieved."

Then suddenly, a voice is spoken, "Then I shall not be glad and relieved."

Shocked at the presence of a foreign voice, Lincoln responds, "Who said that?"

The voice answers back, "I do." Lincoln turns to his left side, to be astonished that the voice comes from none other than the apparition of Abraham Lincoln. Not his spectral being, but his physical figment. Because of his sudden appearance, Lincoln screams "AHHH!" at the top of his lungs and lands on the floor.

"My child, must you not be frightened by my presence," Abraham pacifies at the shocked Lincoln. "I heard your pleas of how prosperous will it be if I am breathing at this moment in time. I can lend my assistance to you on that matter."

"You really can?" Lincoln asks in relief, a shift in tone from frightened to amazed.

"Let me assure that I, a public servant, am for benevolence and loyalty of the people, by the people, for the people," the former president states his assurance, "Now, what appears to be the issue at hand?"

Delighted, Lincoln shares, "Well, I have this essay question related to the elections that I can't answer to."

"What raises the stakes for this question to be difficult?" Abe asks.

Then Lincoln exposits about the 2016 presidential candidates, "Well, I have to choose six candidates on who I can vote for, if I would be given the right to vote tomorrow. One is a power-hungry politician who has years of experience and a snarky attitude. Another is a money-hungry businessman who has no experience and has bad hairdo. The rest, I can't remember."

"What makes them difficult to choose from?"

"Well, the first two are the most extremes of leadership that I don't know if it is good. I watched some parts of their debates, and I can't pick who has the best defense."

"My child, I went up against an intelligent man. Both of us have legitimate defenses. It merely turns out at that period that the Congress favored more for that man. But what is important is I fought for what is right in the eyes of the Lord and what is right for all the people. And I continued fighting."

"But those two think what they are fighting for is good. I just don't know who the better one is. Or if not, who is the absolute good."

Lincoln laughs at this for a bit. Yet he acquaints Lincoln with this insight, "I understand where your frustrations come from, my dear son. But understand this. Let not others dictate what supposed to be good. You are truly sure that you are standing in the right place before your eyes?"

The 11-year-old nods at Abe's inquiry. The president's apparition continues his sharing, "Well, stand firm then. And whatever you do, be a good citizen. I am mindful that you are not eligible yet to vote, but that doesn't mean you don't have the responsibility to do what is right."

However, Lincoln throws in a countering argument, "Even at this modern period where doing right doesn't even matter?"

"Even at this progressive time that doing right doesn't even matter," Abraham Lincoln confidently answers. "People nowadays may think of these principles to be outdated from two thousand years ago, but that doesn't make them irrelevant in your very age of need."

"But that doesn't still answer my question of who I should vote for."

"Well, that is simple. Consider the candidate of whom you feel the most assured about. Compel this not for the reason to support the candidate, but to uphold for your right to vote."

"How does that work?"

"Think of it this way. Remember, the ballot is stronger than the bullet. That is why you vote for him or her not for the sake of the candidate but as a duty and right as a citizen of America. You vote for him or her because you believe he or she can do the right thing for the nation. How is it for you?"

"It kind of makes sense."

"It will. Most people won't but it doesn't end there. Likewise, keep on doing what is right for you, for your family, for your kin, for your nation and for the Lord."

"Well, I think I have an idea who to choose. Not sure but I'll try."

With that settled, Abraham decides it is time to close his conversation with Lincoln. He gives him a pat on the shoulder and stands up on his way. "That's a good lad. There, my work here is done. I have to depart now. I expect another youngster to bellow for assistance."

Lincoln faces to one of his heroes and thanks him with a handshake, "Thanks, Mr. Abraham Lincoln, sir."

"A pleasure to serve an aspiring student like you," Abe Lincoln replies back as he leaves in a blink of an eye. Lincoln returns to his homework. However, Abe returns to deliver one last message, "It is not a concurrence that you are named after one of the greatest leaders in history. It is a reminder, dear Lincoln, that you are born for something great. A house divided, yet you bound it. Take heed, Mr. Loud." And with that, the apparition of former president Abraham Lincoln vanished.

At that motivation, Lincoln starts writing. And on the next day, the very day of the 2016 United States presidential elections, he recites his essay, ending with this statement, "Just as the great president Abraham Lincoln derived a verse from the Bible to his speech as he accepts billing to represent the Republican party, 'a house divided against itself cannot stand'. As much as the country is divided, I believe that we can strive to unite for the best of our nation. No matter how much conflicts are thrown. No matter how much the government system is complicated. And no matter how this candidate is flawed from the way the public sees to what happened in history. That is why if I were to vote today, I would choose…"


End file.
